


take a chance on me

by oofmybones



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining Steve Rogers, Pining Tony Stark, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 15:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18640735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oofmybones/pseuds/oofmybones
Summary: i havent watched endgame yet, but for those who have, here is some pure fluff and cheesiness!!enjoy ❤





	take a chance on me

**Author's Note:**

> i havent watched endgame yet, but for those who have, here is some pure fluff and cheesiness!!
> 
> enjoy ❤

 

* * *

 

"Tony, you called me in?" Steve shouted as he entered Tony's workshop. JARVIS let him in after notifying Tony, and turned the music down — which Steve was sure was AC/DC — when he took up Tony's invite. Tony told him to come down in order to test out the brand new stuff the genius had made for him (to that Steve may add, that it was Tony who insisted) and see if he had anything to add.  
  
Tony was right at his desk, the electric blue holograms floating in front of him being his main focus. He was tinkering with what Steve assumed to be some sort of plan for Rhodey's brand new upgrade, which he instantly thought would be Tony's next project. Tony was wearing only a flimsy, grease-stained tank top, and sweatpants which were also smudged in oil.  
  
That somehow flattered Tony's biceps, back muscles, and most importantly, his _ass_. Steve would be caught dead looking at Tony's ass like this.  
  
You couldn't really blame him. Tony had a perfect ass, supple and full, a little pert. Natasha told him that she found out upon investigating for Tony's SHIELD file that Tony had once learned ballet, and Steve had guessed that was why Tony often carried himself with grace, and additionally, had such a good butt.  
  
And it didn't help that Steve was, maybe, _just maybe_ , a bit too interested in Tony. Like, in a different, more _romantic_ way.  
  
Steve had been pining for Tony for months, and he just couldn't help but check out Tony when he wasn't looking. Sam would smirk at him knowingly when Tony left the common room and Steve would be looking, and Thor would instantly clap him on the shoulder and tell him to get his man. It seemed like the whole team was aware of Steve's feelings, other than Tony himself. And maybe that was kind of alright for the time being.  
  
He was still standing there, staring at Tony working, until Tony turned around to see Steve, and there Steve had to instantly tear his eyes away from the view. Unfortunately. But there were plenty of times to check out Tony's behind, just not now.  
  
As much as Steve loved checking Tony out, there were much more pressing matters at hand.  
  
"Oh hey Steve. Glad to know you finally heed my call." Tony turned his head back to him, as he motioned to turn the holograms off, and now faced Steve fully. The only blue light that struck out now was Tony's arc reactor, nestled right in the middle of Tony's chest like it sort of didn't belong but did nonetheless. Sometimes, he would get nightmares, jolting up in bed in cold sweat at night, and all he wanted was to touch Tony's arc reactor. It was just all too familiar, and maybe that was why he loved it as well.  
  
Steve shrugged and pulled on a small smile, warmth filling his chest after hearing Tony's voice. "Well, I was sparring with Clint and Bucky today, then Sam joined in and, we, uh, got carried away. But I did get here, didn't I?" He watched as Tony raised an eyebrow but smiled back right after, a teasing expression on his face.  
  
"Sure, sure, now tell me what you think." Tony had gestured to the new suit he made for Steve nearby, with a proud grin on his face. Steve turned a little pink at the sight. He looked so cute.  
  
Tony's grin grew wider, (probably seeing Steve blush) and he puts his hands on his waist. God, his _perfect_ hips. Steve liked those too. "Well, what are you waiting for, cowboy? Care to test it out for your next rodeo?" Tony's voice was teasing, asking for a challenge.  
  
Steve smiled at him for a brief moment, til his smile morphed into that of a grin that resembled that of an excited child. He was eager to test out whatever Tony had for him, and liked whatever Tony made. Bruce told him that he seemed to _'look at Tony like he was the fucking sun'_ , to which Steve only responded, because _why not?_  
  
But oh, how he loved being on the receiving end of Tony's banter. How it made his heart thud louder in his ears and his brain go mad when they first had gotten along through lunch, he almost lost his mind. The first stage of their friendship made Steve think too hard, because he couldnt put his finger on what he felt. He asked Natasha once about it, and she told him he sounded like a middle schooler who was having their first crush, and _maybe_ he did have a crush. It's just that, he didn't know how to deal with it. It was kinda torturous. Then, Clint somehow found out about it, because _why was he in the vents_ _for god's sake again_ , and told him to just _take a chance_.  
  
He'll try, if he didn't stumble over his words or literally stumble, that is.  
  
So here he was, still desperately pining, and quite trying not to just swoon over Tony that very moment. And so far, he was doing pretty well, but he was _close_.  
  
Tony had been nothing but gracious, generous, and utterly perfect to him, and the rest of the team. Steve might have fallen head over heels for the futurist already, he didn't know, but he knew already that Tony deserved every ounce of goodness that he could give him.  
  
(Steve wanted to give him all of that, if Tony let him. Even if his feelings were going to be left unrequited by a long shot.)  
  
"Tony, this is more than I expected," Steve said, his voice sounding a bit blown away as he took in the suit's appearance. It was of course just a revamp of the old suit he had, which, by the way, was completely destroyed when Doom decided he wanted to add acid as one of his robots' new functions.  
  
They all had to stumble into the de-con showers immediately, and Steve tried to get Fury to fix the suit, until Fury told him flat out that he wasn't going to let Steve wear an acid-bathed and thoroughly torn suit fighting more of Doom's _fuckers_ , and that he could get a new suit done by the end of the week, to which he handed Steve a SHIELD uniform to wear for the meantime. Tony, of course, _the gorgeous but absolutely kind and overall perfect from head to toe man,_ had offered to make him a suit. Courtesy of Tony himself.  
  
(Steve agreed, yes, he did. He dialed SHIELD and told them he didn't need a new suit from them because Tony was going to make him a new one instead. Maria basically told him that _of course Tony will_ , and that _of course Steve would say yes to it_. He got confused on that, and was going to ask, but Hill just hanged up on him.)  
  
"So, do you like it?" Tony asked him with a bright smile, bursting with excitement, beaming. Like, literally beaming. His face shone like the sun and Steve swore he tried to fight the heat filling his cheeks and the tip of his ears but he just couldn't help it.  
  
He looked so _beautiful_ like that.  
  
His smile, the laugh lines on his face, his expressive but mellow eyes, and just everything about him. Tony looked beautiful like this. Steve wanted to frame the moment forever.  
  
Then Steve smiled all too warmly, his stomach filling with butterflies. Of course he did, as he did to everything Tony has done and made for him. Tony was just irresistible, and all too perfect. _How in the hell was he like that?_  
  
"Why wouldn't I, when you did it?"  
  
Oh, crap. That slipped. Might as well.  
  
Tony's eyes widened a bit, a little flush setting on his cheeks, and a sheepish smile gracing his features. He scratched the back of his neck. _Holy fuck_ , he looked adorable. Steve wanted to kiss him right then and there. "Oh, um, thank you, Steve. Nice to know you liked it," Tony told him, smiling.  
  
Tony should really stop that, or Steve might start malfunctioning.  
  
"No, really, Tony. Everything you do is just brilliant. You gotta give yourself more credit." Tony was staring at him in mild disbelief because of his compliment. But he meant it. Tony had a brilliant mind, and he put all of it into everything he's done.  
  
"I will take that into mind then." Tony smiles, a bit red in the cheeks. Steve gulped.  
  
Then he rushed forward and grabbed Tony's hips, pulling him into soft kiss. It was more of their noses smashing into each other, until Steve turned his head a bit and everything became much more perfect. Tony was pliant and responded, moving his lips in motion to Steve's own. Steve groaned a bit into the kiss, as Tony wrapped his arms around Steve's neck, pulling him in closer. They were _actually kissing_ , god. Steve thought it was all a dream, until Tony slipped his tongue into Steve's mouth and there he found out instantly that it was real.  
  
Steve pulled away and for a second, Steve stared into Tony's eyes, which were filled with surprise and, surprisingly, adoration. His arms were circled around Tony's waist and Tony's arms were still around his neck, their faces a few inches apart.  
  
Then Steve went closer, their noses touching. "You better," Steve whispers breathlessly against Tony's lips. "Or I'd have to remind you every single time you forget."  
  
He was about to pull away, and maybe escape while he could, until Tony yanked him back and his lips collided with Steve's own again. "Then remind me before that happens," Tony replies.  
  
Steve went flushed. (Did he feel the same?) "Would you let me?" Steve asked quietly, unsure. If Tony wanted it, he would give it. But he didn't want Tony to be forced into it just because Steve kissed him. He doesn't want Tony to like him out of _pity_.  
  
"If you're thinking I'm doing this out of pity, I'm _not_ ," Tony says a bit fondly, seemingly reading his mind. "I've liked you for a long time, Steve. This is why I asked you to lunch the first time."  
  
His eyes widened. "That was a year ago!" Steve exclaimed.  
  
Tony smiled and bit his bottom lip. "Yeah."  
  
"You'll let me?"  
  
"Of course, damn it. Now come on and kiss me because I think I've— _mmphf_!"  
  
Steve pulled him into another passionate kiss, smiling into Tony's mouth, and dipping him slightly. Maybe the team was right after all. He just needed to take a chance.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> finally some delicious fucking fluff
> 
> thanks for reading :)


End file.
